Crossovers ep 2:Ghouls and hunters
by barefoottiger42
Summary: When a young ghoul takes a walk into the woods to help control his hunger... well lets just say its not a good day to take a walk in the woods rated t beacuse paranoia second episode of the crossovers also includes preview of next crossover: Colossal legend


**Hey barefoottiger42 here and I'm back again with another rendition of crossovers this time percy jackson and tokyo ghoul and oc ghoul to keep in mind so rememeber write your reviews to suggest what you wanna see done or try to be done**

"Uugh my stomach i'm so hungry" I say as I cover my stomach with my hands "I have to eat but... no I can handle this" A little bit of background info the names james and well I'm a ghoul most people would think most ghouls were resided in the tokyo district and they would be right you see I am a special exception my ghoul parents moved here in hopes to avoid the rising force that was anteiku. My stomach grumbles bringing me back to reality looking around I see an empty path to a forest. "Maybe a walk will get my mind off things" I say as I start to walk. Upon entering and walking around for a few minutes I suddenly smell something. "Is that is that a human here!?" I say as my hunger comes back at me full force. i've been in these woods for a while but if there's a human here who knows what I will do. "I have to get them out of here while I can still control my urges" I say as I start heading towards the direction of the smell.

-Few minutes later-

"Where is it" I say as I enter the clearing where the smell is the strongest. My instincts kick in immidiately as I dodge to the left narrowly avoiding the arrow. "The hell!" I say as I scan the area looking for where the shot came from. Dodging to the right as another arrow flies from another area. "You shouldn't be here boy" I hear a voice says as someone steps out of the woods. The person stepping out is a girl probably about my age she has black hair and "Blue eyes?" I said out loud. "Yeah what about it" the girl responded, "You know you shouldnt be here these woods are dangerous unless..." The girl seems to adopt a thoughtful face and then she looks at me. "Are you ADHD dyslexic?" She asks. "Umm no" "Then why are you- **GROOOOWWWWLLLL!** " The girl got cut out as a resounding roar was heard. "what was that?" I say as i slowly enter a fighting stance. "Listen here you shouldn't be here run get out of here and don't look back!" the girl yells as she shoves me away as the sound of multiple growls approaching faster. "What and not help you out are you kidding me I can fight!" I yell as I ready my Ukakune (Shining Feather) just in case the situation gets dire. the girl grunts "Boys! always stubborn here!" the girl says unsheathing a dagger and gives it to me, "Don't get yourself killed now!" She says turning around as she prepares an arrow. When I first saw the things I will admit I was frozen in shock. The things looked like dogs but they looked more fiercer bigger jaws scarier gaze and their paws were enveloped in fire. Not giving them a chance the girl immediately started firing into the horde taking down several. After that it brought me back to reality and I rushed in stabbing and swiping at the hounds. one of them tried to lunge at me from behind. using my heightened ghoul sense I dive backwards dodging the hound then kicking up sending it flying. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the girl shocked by what I did but kept fighting. "well im gonna have to explain some things" I whisper as I stab another hound in the neck. After a few moments all of the hounds were dead either from a stab wound or an arrow. Breathing heavily I gave the girl her knife back, "See what did I say I can fight." I grin as the girl rolls her eyes. I adopt a serious face "What were those things." I say as the girl adopts the same face, "hellhounds" she says looking at me as if expecting something to happen, "How old are you" "What? Oh 16 years old" I say as the girl widens her eyes in surprise. "But you haven't been claimed?" "Claimed? what is that" before I could continue the ground started shaking. The girl suddenly notches another arrow as I enter a fighting stance. From the woods came a big bipedal-looking thing where his lower half looks human its upper half is covered in fur. If it hadn't been for my interest in my books I wouldn't have been able to recognize it. "Is that a is that a MINOTAUR!" I yell as I dodge to the right when the minotaur slams his hands into the ground. I saw the girl immediatly unload three arrows into its head but it's not even fazed. "Damn I'm gonna have to use it here" I say as I ready my Ukakune. "Leaping towards the girl and scooping her up i jump a few miles away. "Hey! What are you doing if you're running then don't bring me with you that thing needs to be killed!" The girl says as i let her down. "It's not that but can you keep a secret?" "Oh this this is happening now!" The girl says as she seems to know what I'm talking about, "Yes you're a demigod yes gods are real so are monsters now let's go!" "What's a demigod?" I ask and that one question practically stops the girl in place. "W-what?" "Look whatever can you please keep a secret" I say ignoring her shock. "... Fine" She says. "No I need you to swear that you will keep this a promise" "I swear on the river styx" She says almost automated. Not knowing what the styx is but I felt like I could trust her. Closing my eyes I felt my Ukakune release as I feel the wings expand and furl. I hear the girl gasp as I open my eyes. "What the- " **Can't talk must kill** " I say as I furl my wings and use it as a boost towards the minotaur. As I make contact with the Minotaurs chest with my legs I notice something. " **Those hellhounds have returned more to kill I guess HEHEHEHE!** " I giggle as I use the minotaur as a springbaord and launch right into the hellhound horde

Girls Pov:

"This guys powerful" I say as I watch the boy punch a clean hole through the hellhound while his wings? release shards that stab into and kill multiple hellhounds. "This is no demigod who is he _What_ is he?." I wonder as I see him fly up and dive down swiping and punching multiple hellhounds. Out of the corner of my eye I see the minotaur get up and start to charge the boy. 'This is bad!?' I realize as I see the minotaur charge the boy from his blind spot. I was about to yell out to the boy when suddenly the boys back starts shaking as a bony looking sword stabs out of the boys back and stabs into the minotaur, " ** _Oops Did I do that?"_** the boy mockingly wonders as he puts a finger to his chin in a pseudo thinking pose. Thinking this was their chance the hellhounds charge only for the boy to use his tail? to swing the minotaur around hitting and killing more hellhounds. The hellhounds must have realized this was a losing battle as they all started running away. " ** _OH COME ON! It was just getting to the good part HEHEHEEHHE!"_** the boy giggles endlessly. Then as if like a doll with it's string cut the boy falls to the ground his things disappearing back into him. Running up I catch the boy before he falls down. "I have to bring him to Lady Artemis only she knows what to do with him or this thing" she says as she puts the boy over her shoulder making her way to the Hunters encampent in hopes of finding out the mystery behind this boy or monster?

 **AAAANNNNDDDDD done well that was a little bit more fun to do completely took a lot of focus but i'm glad to say this writers block has been thoroughly smashed. for those who haven't figured it out yet the girl is Thalia grace or so my friends told me I haven't really read the Percy jackson series and hope I spelled the tokyo ghoul weapon names right because I don't know a thing about tokyo ghoul well like always favorite it and check out my account for the other crossover ep featuring jaune and inazuma eleven barefoottiger42 signing out**

PREVIEW OF NEXT CROSSOVER DUN DUN DUN:

Link expertly stabbed through the final goblin as he cleared the dungeon, "Good job link! now lets go see the great fairy" Links trusty friend, Navi says as link nods in confirmation. once they arrived at the fountain the great fairy appears "good work hero of time while hyrule has seen the last of Ganon his darkness and name still spread the land in fear for this you must-!" The great fairy gets cut off as a bright light surrounds link. Covering his eyes from the sudden brightness link hears the voices of navi and the great fairy slowly disappear. Opening his eyes he sees he is stuck in a vast land of grass. In the distance he sees a temple. Link starts to make his way towards the temple when he hears the sound of a horse approaching him. Pulling his sword out to get rady to fight. The horse is now in sight and link sees the boy on the horse. From what he could see the boy has long brown hair and brown eyes. As the boy approaches he hears him utter a word , "agro" The boy says as the horse stops right in front of link. The boy stares at him and he returns in kind slowly entering a combat stance if he needed to fight...


End file.
